A Twist in Fate
by Flowergirl789
Summary: The Ministry only updates official family records every twenty years. In the year 1995 said update happens for the Potter family parchment scrolls (the last time being 1975, 4 years before the death of James and Lily). A lot can happen in 20 years. More than the department of family records even thought possible. Rating due to paranoia. Anything familiar's not mine (Photo too)
1. Well This is Certainly Unexpected

**A/N: Hey all! This is a new story for me and I haven't written anything in awhile as life tends to get in the way rather quickly so please be patient about updates. I do hope you all the enjoy the story. Comments are welcome for there's no way to grow if you don't get feedback. Thank you to those who actually take the time to read this! :)**

 **This fic is slightly AU in terms of dates so bear with me. The Percy Jackson aspect is decades before its time as well as any electronic reference and I may have moved some of the years of marriage and graduation of elder generations to meet my needs so the adults are a year older than cannon.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Well This Is Certainly Unexpected

It really had started as a rather normal day in the ministry. It was a routine check of records. The system the ministry only updated family records every twenty years, so, for example, while everyone knew the Potters were all gone, with the miraculous exception of young Harry, the records still showed James to be alive. In fact according to records Harry Potter didn't even exist and Lily Potter was still Evans (they really needed a new system). Today would set it all straight.

The rather large gap in time for updates was due to the amount of time it took to oversee each update. According to protocol, each update had to be administered in person so that all facts could be verified with a pensive if necessary.

So today was the day that the entire department of family records had been waiting for. The Potter records were to be updated, the last time being five years before the tragic event that took the lives of James and Lily.

As the entire department wanted to see this it would be done in sight of everyone instead of by one witch of wizard.

The room grew quiet as the scrolls of parchment bearing the Potter name went blank and then began to rewrite itself. The beginning was actually quite boring as it contained the history of the Potter family that was already known. It was when the end was in sight that people started to really pay attention. And then they all saw it. There was a general feeling of confusion quickly replaced with disbelief then with something akin to a happy panic.

Everyone had been anticipating the joy of Lily's name being added to the scroll and then Harry's and sadness and melancholy that would accompany seeing the death of the two elder Potters but no one had seen coming the shock that came with the line in between them

* * *

June 1977 \- James Potter graduates from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

July 1977 \- James Potter weds Lily Potter (née Evans)

August 18, 1978 \- James Sirius Potter is born

June 1980 \- James Sirius Potter reported missing

July 24, 1980 \- James Sirius Potter pronounced dead (Manner of Death - Unknown; Cause of Death - Unknown)

July 31, 1980 \- Harry James Potter is born

October 31, 1981 \- James and Lily Potter are pronounced dead (Manner of Death - Dual Homicide; Cause of Death - Killing Curse(both))

June 1989 \- The magical signature of James Sirius Potter is detected in New York City(NY), Long Island(NY), St. Louis(MS), Denver(CO), Las Vegas(NV), Santa Monica(CA), Los Angeles(CA)

June 1990 \- The magical signature of James Sirius Potter is detected in New York City(NY), Long Island(NY), *James Sirius Potter has entered into a zone of magical interference, no data can be found*, Miami(FL)

September 1,1991 \- Harry Potter begins education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

December 1991 \- The magical signature of James Sirius Potter is detected in Bar Harbor(ME), Long Island(NY), Washington DC, the state of New Mexico*exact location has been obstructed*, the Hoover Dam(AZ and NV), San Francisco(CA), New York City(NY)

June 1992 \- Harry James Potter encounters Tom Riddle

June 1992 \- The magical signature of James Sirius Potter is detected in New York City(NY), Long Island(NY), *James Sirius Potter has entered a zone of magical interference, no data can be found*, the state of Texas*exact location has been obstructed*, Mt. St. Helens(WA), *James Sirius Potter has entered another zone of magical interference, no data can be found*

June 1993 \- Harry James Potter enters the Chamber of Secrets and encounters a soul fragment of Tom Riddle

August 18,1993 \- The magical signature of James Sirius Potter is detected in New York City(NY),Long Island(NY)

December 1993 \- The magical signature of James Sirius Potter has disappeared from all detection

June 1994 \- Harry James Potter uses timeturner with Hermione Granger

June 1994 to August 1994 \- The magical signature of James Sirius Potter is detected in San Francisco(CA), Portland(OR), Seattle(WA), Vancouver Harbor(Canada), Anchorage(AK), Seward(AK), Salt Lake City(UT), Topeka(KS), Atlanta(GA), Charleston(VA), Rome(Italy)*The magical signature of James Sirius Potter has disappeared from all detection*, Epirus(Greece), Olympia(Greece), Athens(Greece), Long Island(NY)

September 1994 to June 1995 \- Harry James Potter participates in the Triwizard tournament. Harry James Potter encounters Tom Riddle.

Next update of Potter family history to be done June 2015 (twenty years)

* * *

 **A/N: so yeah this was a bit of a boring chapter. This was really to lay the foundation of the story and give context. Percy will be 2 years older (he's 17 here so he's been in both wars) than Harry. The explanations for Percy being a demigod will come soon. No, Harry is not a demigod. Again explanations soon. Comment please. I want to know what can be improved. Thanks for reading!**


	2. It's Quite a Curious Predicament

**A/N: Hey thank you all so much for reading, favoriting, following, and commenting. Your support is awesome and I hope you've all been enjoying this as much as I have.**

 **In response to some commentary I have received, the timeline was more to establish how the book timelines mesh more than anything. Although you are correct, Dobby's magic and the dementors should have been there.**

 **For those who found it too confusing here's some clarification. Lily and James graduated and got married, then had Percy a year later. After a year Percy disappears, another year and he is declared dead a week before Harry is born. The events of the two book series take place. This story of course takes place in fifth year, because I love the drama, and after the both wars.**

Chapter 2 - It's Quite a Curious Predicament

He sat at the head of the table and waited till all had arrived and the room had settled past the friendly hellos that were customary upon greeting one another. Soon enough the room came to order.

Albus Dumbledore was a bit hesitant to share this information. Make no mistake he was not by any means nervous, I just hesitant. As far as informations sakes, it would be quite an effort to keep the attentions of everyone present long enough for them to get all the facts. It was actually quite exciting.

"Well Albus are we just going to sit here all day?" Came the voice of Sirius Black "What was so important that a meeting needed to be called so immediately?"

Of course with a question like that from the owner the residence they were currently in, immediately came the derisive snort from one Severus Snape along with the snarky comment of, "Honestly, as if it is much inconvenience to those of us who do nothing but laze around." While the banter could be entertaining enough sometimes, Albus cut them off this time. He needed to get this out.

"Please settle down. Thank you." Albus stood and all went silent. "Molly you have secured the impenetrable charms on the doors and windows of the room correct."

The red headed woman binned her head. "The last time I forgot, well, the boys with their inventions. You all remember." The room nodded. It had actually been quite lucky they haven't heard anything of great importance. "Yes well the charms are up on all doors, windows and vents." Molly assured.

"Good good, because I have news that is to be very strictly guarded." That garnered attention easily. "As you all know, the ministry's department of family records keeps the history of the pureblood lines." Nods "And also as I'm sure most of you know, the Potter scrolls were up for record update yesterday." More nods. "As the administrator for the Potter estate until Harry is of age, I was made aware of this information, James Sirius Potter is alive."

A/N: Was going to end here but it's way too short. :)

The room was silent for a moment before the inevitable noise began. Albus only sat down and waited until the Order members realized they would get nothing from him in this manner.

When everyone calmed down again, he continued, "For those who need to be caught up, there have always been tumors in the mill about the Potters having another child, many confuse the gender and age. What I am doing is confirming these rumors. Lily and James"

"Had an older son." Sirius cut Albus off in a voice of stone. Upon looking at the man, one would think he had no emotions at all. He sat stiffly, though for those who knew him well, they could tell he was barely holding it in.

Remus Lupin, in the chair beside Sirius, held rather the same emotion, though maybe a bit more cracked. "James Sirius Potter. James, my best mate, he named his son for me." Sirius couldn't seem to continue beyond that so Remus continued, "He was born in 1978. August 18th. Lily and James had only been married a year. It nearly destroyed them when…he...just...vanished. No trace. They declared him dead only a week before Harry was born. They wanted a fresh start. And they didn't want the sadness to hang over Harry. Sirius and I, we've both remember James. He looked so much like Harry did as a baby. I'd imagine they look similar now." Remus finished wistfully.

Molly, as well as several others, some of whom would never admit it (Moody), were in tears. "Well you know he's alive now so you can find out." The redheaded mother assured. She turned back to Albus, "Where is he now? When will he be coming?"

Before Albus could answer another question was asked, "Does the boy have any magical ability?" Came the slick voice of Severus Snape.

Albus was amused, though it didn't show. This was going exactly as he had predicted. "To answer all questions. It would seem that he spends most of his time in New York City and on Long Island, which is part of New York State."

This of garnered the question, "How on earth did he manage to end up there?" From several people.

Albus jumped on this before any more questions could be asked. "Ah yes, this question can answers by answering Severus' question. You see in June of 1989 James' magical signature was detected in New York City. From there it has been detected in quite a few places in the United States as well as for a period of time last summer in Italy and Greece. More specifically Rome, Epirus, Olympia, and Athens." This was sobering. There was so much turmoil with the magical governments of those countries lately. It was worrying to think that James had been mixed up in all of it. "Don't fear, his signature is back in New York as of now. From the amount of time he is there I'd say he lives there. But we will see when we go to collect him."

"We? Who's going?" Asked Molly.

"Myself along with the small party of Sirius, Remus, Minerva, and Severus." Albus replied. "Please be ready to leave soon. We shall depart first thing in the morning." Albus was at the door when he turned around. "Oh yes one more thing. The boy has spent the last 17 years under the impression that his name is Perseus Jackson. It would do well to remember this." And with that he left.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments!**

 **Next chapter will have the group going to NY to find and collect Percy. Boy are they are in for a shock.**


	3. We're Off to See the Wizard

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! This story is my favorite idea I've had in a long time. Usually I don't actually get to the point where I think they're good enough to write and post but it's awesome that people seem to like this. I'll keep updating as often as I can buy please be patient cause I always have a ton of work that needs to get done before I can pay any attention to this. Love you all! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3 - We're Off to See the Wizard

...Who's Really a Demigod

New York City is a strange place. The type of place where a small group of people can randomly appear on the street dressed in an odd assortment of clothing and no one will say a thing. If anything they would be mistaken for fans going to some obscure convention.

The group walked with purpose, an old man with a rather long beard in the lead. The others didn't question his sense of direction as they moved through the streets and finally into a small apartment complex on the upper east side of the city, only blocks from central park.

They could hear voices coming from the apartment at the end of the hall as soon as they reached the floor that held the apartment of Sally Blofis. Upon reaching the door it was Albus who knocked. A cry of, "Percy can you get that. My hands are covered in cookie dough." was heard followed by footfalls and the lift of the peep hole cover.

The strange group must have been deemed safe by the person on the other side as the chain and lock were heard as the came undone. Even still the door was only opened about a quarter way.

In the gap stood a tall young man. He was tan and lean yet had well toned muscles if you looked. Windswept black hair and finally sea green eyes that seemed to swirl and change.

"Can I help you?" Came the boy's polite yet stern voice.

"Yes I do believe you can." Stated Albus, "Is this the apartment of Perseus Jackson?" He had heard the woman who had instructed a 'Percy' to the door but one could not be too through and he had to be sure.

Percy became suspicious at this inquiry, but that was the be expected in a way,not only was this New York (which was filled with all sorts of nuts jobs), he was also used to monsters knowing him before he knew them, though the British accent was new. "Who wants to know?" Percy asked closing the door slightly.

Sensing his apprehension, Albus sought to calm him down. "My dear boy. I am Albus Dumbledore. I have with me, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black."

"Odd names. What do you want?" Percy replied

"May we come in please? This concerns your mother as well."

That put Percy on guard even more. He was used to dealing with his own life being in danger, that was normal. But threats to his mom and friends wouldn't fly, no matter if they were capable of protecting themselves. "Tell me what your business here is." Percy refused

"This matter is best discussed in private." Albus insisted

"And what would 'this matter' be?" Came Percy's quick retort complete with air quotes.

"This would be a matter of your family." Albus revealed in hope that this would placate the boy in front of him. He was not expecting him to narrow his eyes and become even more on guard.

"Which part of my family?" He asked firmly

At that point another voice came from behind Percy. "Percy. Let them in." The door opened up fully to reveal one Sally Jackson.

"What? Mom we don't know who they are or what they're here to do." Percy told his mother without taking his eyes off the oddly dressed quintette.

"I believe I made my business here quite clear, as well as our names my dear boy." Albus put in. "Sally. May we please enter your home?"

Sally seemed torn but relented. "Yes, come in and make yourselves at home." She then turned over her shoulder and spiel to an unseen group. "Kids can you guys make room for five more?"

"Of course Mrs. Blofis."

"Nico what have I told you?"

"Sorry, Aunt Sally"

Sally smiled and turned back to the Wizards. "Where are my manners? Come in. Just go straight through to the living room. Percy be nice." She stepped back to let them in.

"I'm always nice mom." He said following his mother and their strange guests.

Upon entering the living room the Wizards were guided to chairs that had been brought from the kitchen by a seemingly mismatched group of teens.

First was the tall blonde. At first glance one might underestimate her, but a look into her calculating gray eyes made her intelligence plain as day.

Then there was the spiky haired girl. She looked almost punk with her silver pants, black 'death to Barbie' tee, and intense electric blue stare. What threw it off was the silver diadem she wore.

Finally there was the young boy. He seemed to exude darkness. As he was the only other male in the room, Albus assumed he was the same Nico who had spoken before.

The blonde introduced herself as Annabeth. And by the way Percy gravitated to her and stood behind her chair like a guard, though she clearly didn't need one, led Albus to the conclusion that they were dating. The punk girl and the dark boy were Thalia and Nico respectively. By the way Nico had called Sally 'Aunt Sally' it would be a safe bet that they were Percy's cousins.

Once everyone was seated,except Percy, Percy couldn't wait any longer. "Okay. So what's the deal? You come here knowing my name and talking about my family. Mom let you in and seems to know who you are but I can tell from my cousin's reactions that you're not from Dad's side of the family. So what's up?"

Albus considered these questions, but settled on asking, "Mrs. Blofis? I'm terribly sorry to put you on the spot but if you would please."

Percy loped to his mom to find her with a look of deep pain. "Mom? What?"

Sally studied his face. She took a deep breath. She had never had tell her son anything so terrifying. "Percy. I was meaning to tell you, in fact I was actually planning on telling you a little after you turned 18, I… I adopted you when you were a year old." She never took her eyes off her son's face. She had done some scary things in here life regarding her son. She'd taken on monsters of the magical sort, and married a monster of the mortal sort. But the one thing that had almost completely broken her was thinking she's lost him. Percy's face was hard. Like the calm of the sea before a storm. But then she was surprised by its softening.

"Oh. That's it?" Percy said confused. "I've know about that for a while."

It wasn't just Sally that felt the shock. Annabeth took the initiative. "What do you mean you knew? And you've never told me anything about this."

"I found a copy of the papers while cleaning up the apartment when we still lived with Gabe. I'm pretty sure it was the … 4th grade? … Probably. I was a bit shocked but I figured you'd talk to me when you wanted to. It's not like you stopped being my mom just 'cause we don't share genetics." Percy walked over to his mother who was crying and wrapped her into a hug that she melted into. "Beside, I was like 8 when I found it. I think I remember being more worried you'd stop baking me blue cookies." Percy chuckled and Sally joined a little.

"I'd never stop making you blue cookies." She promised.

Albus looked on at the scene then back at his companions. They all seemed to agree. Percy would do well in Hufflepuff with his sense of loyalty.

Percy stunned to the Wizards after making sure his mom was okay. "So I guess you guys are here about my birth parents."

"Yes about that, Percy? Do you believe in magic?" Albus inquired.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I was sort of lying in the last chapter. The wizards didn't find out in this chapter… I'm not going to make any more promises but I'll try to get it in next chapter. I'm also getting conflicted about the way I should have Harry and Percy meet cause I've got about 4-5 ways it could go down.**

 **Before I get way to far ahead of myself, I'd like to thank all who have read and invite all comments. Until next time! ^-^**


	4. Could You Please Explain That Again?

**A/N: Thanks to all who have read! This story is going great in my opinion!**

 **In response to some commenting:**

 **Renata MM - I'm sorry if the timeline is a bit confusing or if a for got things that should be there. It was put in mostly as a way to let readers know how the stories intertwine. I hope you don't mind if I take your idea to keep Albus in the DumbleDark! I actually like this better than what I was going to do so thank you! ^-^**

 **For both Renata MM and 888aaa22 - Percy's parentage will be explained. I'm not sure I'll get to it this chapter though (sorry about that if I don't). Based on the comments I think the theory I'm planning on using is likened to Alexander the Great.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Could You Please Explain That Again? But ya Know… Slower…

"Magic?" Percy asked

"Yes. You see, and please hear me out, magic is quite real. You may have felt or seen manifestations of your magic in times of extremely emotion. For example I have heard of many children becoming angry and causing things to levitate or even causing objects to throw themselves. This is usually taken as a sign of magic and usually happens around 3 to 5 years of age. Some can present earlier or later of course. In any case those with magical power are detected and if they live in the UK, or almost all of Europe for that matter, they will receive an admittance letter to study to control their power at a school of magic at the age of eleven." Albus explained

"Oh. Well. Um. Okay." Percy thought quickly and came up with what he believed to be a daily decent idea. He glanced to his mother and his friends as a way of saying 'go along with what I'm about to say'. "I kinda already knew about all of this really. Not that there was magic in other countries though. We all thought it was an isolated thing. To America."

This caused the group of visiting adults to grow their brows and look at each other. Finally the man with the brown hair and observant eyes, Lupin was it?, spoke up, "What does that mean? You all are aware of magic before?"

"Yes." Percy answered, "We've all had the experiences you've described, the freak events with extreme emotion, through the ages we get them varied a bit more and we really start whenever we figure out we have magic. Annabeth's been going since she was seven, I started at twelve, and Nico was ten."

"What about her?" Sirius asked pointing to Thalia

Thalia glared, "'Her' has a name, and it's Thalia. As for me, I started last summer and you could say I graduated. I've been out since winter break." She improvised. She still looked fifteen so it was the most convenient lie.

The women, Minerva (Really? Hadn't they had enough with that goddess?), was the one to come up with a question next, "You all seem to carry yourselves well. If I may, where did you learn to control your magic? What training did you receive? How is it that Miss Thalia graduated so quickly?"

Thalia spoke up, "You first, what kinda training you you guys give?"

Albus answered, "Once students obtain their materials, including their wands, our fine and respected school provides students with a comprehensive magical education including, but not limited to, classes in potions, charms, transfiguration, herbology, astronomy, care of magical creatures, and of course defense against the dark arts."

Annabeth was the one to come up with a response about camp that wouldn't give too much away. "We do things a bit, no, a lot differently. Our education focuses more on each person. I mean there's classes everyone takes, but for the most part everyone trains with their own specialties. Also we don't use wands." Annabeth frowned at that last thing. Wands? Really? "As for why Thalia doesn't go but I've been going since seven, students chose their own course. For the most part, everyone goes to regular school during the year and come to the summer camp session over the summer. I mean there are plenty of year rounders but most prefer to go home for the year. With this set up we can also decide when we want to leave based on how comfortable we are with our own power, of course it has to be approved. Most tend to keep coming back for as long as they can." She tried to keep as close to the truth as possible so that it wouldn't be too hard to remember.

Albus thought this all over. "This is quite fascinating. However I feel that we have lost our original purpose. Percy, as you may have guessed, your biological parents both had magic."

Percy caught a word that made his stomach a bit queasy. "Had?"

The visiting group looked pained. "Yes." Albus said "Unfortunately, your biological parents, Lily and James Potter, passed away when you would have been two." When Percy didn't interrupt, most likely out of shock, Albus continued, "They were wonderful people. They were elected to have you, however you disappeared without a trace at the age of one."

This got a jolt, "I… I was adopted at one year old."

"Yes. It would seem this is where you've been all these years. Now there is one more piece of information you should know about your biological family." Percy looked at him intently, "About a year after your disappearance, Lily and James pronounced you to be legally deceased" Albus noted the flinch Percy had, "Let me assure you. They did this not because they were giving up on you, no they never truly believed you to be gone, they only had had to cease the almost constant depression they were in. They had to keep a facade over the sadness because two weeks later Lily gave birth to another son by the name of Harry James Potter. Many don't know of this fact, but his middle is not for James, your father, as many believe. No, it is in fact in honor of your memory." At Percy's confusion Albus added, "a you see your name at birth was James Sirius Potter."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey thanks for reading! Sorry if this is too short. I'm really busy lately as my teachers have all forgotten that their class are the only ones I'm responsible for doing work for. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon though. As always please leave your comments, good or bad. ^-^**


	5. Bet You Didn't See That Coming

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm so glad that you guys seem to be enjoying this! I'm sorry that not all the characters are being properly utilized in these chapters. I think I got in over my head with how many people are in the room but I'm trying my best. Again thank you for reading. And feel free to comment.**

 **As always I publicly recognize comments for common questions and brilliant ideas. An anonymous guest made a suggestion about Harry being a bit jealous of Percy. Personally I like this but I'm not sure how it would fit with dynamic I envisioned. I feel that if this was cannon Harry would probably end up slightly jealous, but I feel that he would get over it rather quickly as it's Percy we're talking about. It's like Ron in The Goblet of Fire, he was jealous until he saw how much danger Harry was actually in. Still I like the concept a bit so I hope you don't mind if I use it. Thanks Guest!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Bet You Didn't See That Coming

To Percy it was like the floor had dropped out from under him. The adoption thing had never really phased him. He knew his mother loved him, I mean it did bring up the question of how Poseidon was his father, but he'd been too busy worrying about other things to ask. But a brother? A younger brother, one who was human, no offense to Tyson, that was something that Percy almost couldn't process. In the end his mind seemed to skip that and so what came out of his moth was, "Potter?" I asked "Can I please just stick to Jackson? I mean not to disrespect my birth parents or anything, but I've been Percy Jackson since before I could remember so it would be too weird if all of a sudden I went by another name. Also Potter seems like a name that's just begging bullies to line up."

"Percy!" Annabeth chided him

"Sorry. It just does. I mean Potter the pot-head, Potty, do I really need to go on?" Percy looked around to find that his friends all looked either amused or just resigned to the way his mind worked.

The group of weirdly dressed grownups considered this until the black haired one spoke up (What was his name? Cereal? Serious? Sirius? Yeah that was it), "I don't see why not," he said a bit hesitantly "but all official documents have your name as James Potter."

Percy studied the man's face and frowned at what he saw. He seemed saddened by what he was saying. Like it gave him physical pain that Percy didn't want to use his birth name. Wait. They all seemed to be like that now that he thought about it. "You knew them. Didn't you? All of you."

The Gandalf guy, Dumbdoor? No Dumbledore, smiled sadly, "Perceptive of you. Yes we all knew Lily and James. I was headmaster of the school even back then. Minerva was a new teacher then as well."

The guy with the slick black hair spoke up, "Myself along with Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black went to school in their year. I was friends with your mother from childhood." He revealed which seemed to shock the others. Not the information he gave but the very fact that he was sharing.

Percy took this all in. "I get it. And I guess if you want you can call me that, but I think I still want to use the name mom gave me." He said looking at his mother whose eyes were watering. The professors took that in stride.

Albus spoke up again. "Now Percy, we have told you of the unfortunate occurrence of your parent's death but not of the circumstances. Please listen to the whole story and we can answer any questions at the end if that's alright with you."

"Uh, sure" Percy stated eloquently

"You see like in the muggle, which means non-magical, world, the magical world sees its share of good and evil. However, in this particular case the evil was immense. Years ago there was a young wizard who became attracted to the dark arts. He became obsessed with the blood status of witches and wizards, believing muggle borns, wizards born to two non-magical parents, to be unworthy of their magic. He was also a very charismatic young man which he used to gain a following, The Death Eaters. For years he created nothing but fear and desperation. His birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, though the name he created for himself is Lord Voldemort." The wizards, beside Snape and Dumbledore, flinched at the name.

On the other hand Percy, who until this point was listening very seriously, broke down laughing at this. Once he calmed down enough to see the looks he was getting he cleared his throat. "Sorry. I know this is serious stuff, but Voldemort? Really? What kind of scary villain wants to be called something that sounds like moldy short? Or better yet moldy wart. And Death Eaters? Don't get me started on that. Who would eat death? Death would taste awful. I mean, there's a reason people say something tastes like death when its gone bad."

Annabeth sighed, "Percy. First of all, Lord Voldemort is an anagram. The letters in his birth name can be rearranged into that ridiculous moniker. Second, Death Eaters. He's not saying they eat death. It's a metaphor. Like how people say they that they're so tough they eat nails for breakfast, but in this case they use death."

"So you agree it's a ridiculous name."

"It's not even that inappropriate considering what he calls his followers. Voldemort means 'flight from death' in French."

"But it still sounds weird."

Annabeth sighed dramatically as if she was put out, but she was smiling so it was obvious that she found Percy amusing. "What am I going to do with you Seaweed Brain?" she said. Percy grinned at her and turned back to the wizards.

"Sorry about that. Please continue."

"No. Its no problem." he assured, "And Miss Chase is quite correct on both accounts. But back to the story. You see he made himself into a public figure to be feared. In fact he ensured that even the very utterance of his chosen name, and no one ever really knew the real one, cause fear to strike the hearts of all who heard it. As a result people call him by other pseudonyms such as the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and so on. He waged war on the wizarding community. Trying to eradicate muggle borns from the population of wizards and leading his followers to begrudge the muggles and kill them in his name as well. The Ministry of Magic, the governmental body for the wizarding world in the UK, was infiltrated so the Aurors, the wizarding equivalent of the muggle police, could only do so much. I along with others created a secret society to combat this group. The Order of the Phoenix. Your parents were a part of the society and took an active role in many missions to help thwart Voldemort, but went into hiding shortly after you were born. They didn't want to risk leaving you parentless. Of course then you disappeared without a trace about a year later. As you know they had your brother a year later, and died a year after that." Albus saw that Percy was about to say something. "Before you interrupt, I'm getting to that story. You see, when shortly, before Harry was born there was a prophecy made." It didn't escape anyone notice that Percy seemed to grow annoyed, exasperated, angry, and worried all at the same time. He'd dealt with enough prophecies for one lifetime, hence the annoyance, exasperation, and anger. But he also had enough experience with them to be worried that this one might rope his younger brother into a dangerous situation. "It described a baby to be born and become the only one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord."

Nico surprised everyone by talking. In fact he was so quiet that most had forgotten his presence. "What was the _exact_ wording? That's important with prophecies. Even the slightest change can distort the entire meaning."

"You have experience with them?" McGonagall asked

Thalia snorted. "Please. You're looking at prophecy central. Not one of us doesn't have a prophecy we played a part in, even Aunt Sally was part of one, but Kelp Head's the magnet for death prophecies. Annie. How many has he been a part of one now? If not centered in?"

"Don't call me that." Annabeth said annoyed but then switched to thoughtful. "The lightning thief one was about him and Ms. Jackson's, sorry I can't call you Aunt Sally it would be too weird, life was the one in danger there. The Sea of Monsters one was for Clarisse, but Percy played a role in it, and Clarisse was the one to "despair for her life" and both she and Grover were "entombed within stone". He was one of the five for the Titan's curse prophecy, my life was at risk and Zoë … she died. He wasn't mentioned directly in the Labyrinth one but he went on the quest with me, and we thought he was dead for two weeks so I guess that counts. Of course the first Great Prophecy was centered on him and Luke entirely. There was the one Frank got that pretty directly said they'd die if they failed their quest, and the one he got that said he'd drown. And he was part of the Prophecy of Seven. So that would be seven major death prophecies, though now that I think about it that's also the total number he's been directly a part of period." Annabeth reached the end of her rant and looked up and blushed as she hadn't realized everyone was looking at her.

"That's quite a lot of prophecies." Lupin commented carefully.

Percy looked sheepish. As if he could have helped that he'd been a part of all of these things. "Yeah." He went for a change in topic. "Can we get back to the story please?"

"Certainly," Albus said, "Where were we? Ah, yes. The exact words given to me were

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark lord approaches_

 _Born to those who have thrice defied him_

 _Born as the seventh month dies_

 _And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,_

 _But he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not_

 _And either must die at the hand of the other_

 _For neither can live while the other survives_

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_

At the time the prophecy was given there were two young boys that fit the details, but on Halloween night that year, Voldemort himself came to call at your parent's house. He had heard vaguely of the prophecy and wanted preemptively kill any threat. He killed Lily and James as they tried to protect Harry."

Percy's heart couldn't take it anymore. Family was family whether he was biologically related and knew nothing about them, or adopted and raised by someone else. And here he was being told that his biological family had all been murdered. Who tried to kill a baby? His little brother had only been a year old. Percy felt a sudden rush of guilt. That was his baby brother. As an older brother it was his job to protect him. And where was he then? He would have been three. Percy remembered Halloween from when he was three. His mom had dressed him as Batman that year. He'd been Batman while his family was getting murdered. Percy wanted to puke.

"PERCY!" Annabeth's scream brought him out of his head. She grabbed him by the shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. When he tried to look away she shook him slightly. "No. Look at me. I know the way you think Percy. It wasn't your fault. You had no way of knowing and there's nothing you could have done. You were three at the time. Even if you were there you couldn't have helped. In fact I glad you weren't there. If you were you'd most likely be dead and I would have meet you. Think about all the people you've helped. That wouldn't have been possible without you here. Okay?" Percy still looked stoic.

"He's my little brother. It's a big sibling's job to look out of their younger sibling. Ask Thalia and Nico." Percy said dejectedly

The people in question cringed. Thalia spoke first "Percy's right in a way. I mean I was always trying to look out for Jason. I didn't really do a good job of it, but hey, he didn't need it and he's doing awesome now and I still check in with him." Nico tentatively added, "Bianca always was the cool headed one. I never had to worry about anything because she always took care of it and made sure we were safe. Its a lot of responsibility. That's why she left once she was she felt I was in a safe enough place. And with Hazel I guess I feel responsible for her safety, but she doesn't really need protecting either."

Dumbledore took the monetary silence to retake the conversation. "Percy, it was in no way in your hands to protect them. Your parents put their trust in the wrong hands and they were betrayed. There was a charm over the house that made it invisible to anyone who was not told the code directly. Unfortunately one of the people who your parents had though was a trustworthy friend was a compatriot to Lord Voldemort and led him to their residence. Now if you will allow me, there is something you didn't let me get to. You see, James, your father, passed first. Your mother was killed in the nursery. Voldemort gave a choice. She could stand aside and let Harry be killed and she would be spared, or she would be killed and then Harry would follow. Lily stood firm and was taken as well. No one aside from the people here know exactly what happened next, though there's a lot of speculation. Your mother gave her life in an attempt to save your brother. The amount of love and devotion she had for him, especially after your loss, was so immense that her death was taken by her magic as a sacrifice in a protection spell. So when Voldemort cast the Killing Curse on Harry it bounced back and dispelled him instead. Harry was left with only a scar on his forehead."

Percy was stunned his emotions had been riding a horrible rollercoaster in the last few hours and all he had the power to say was, "So he alive?"

"Yes. Harry just recently turned 15." Sirius said

"Can I meet him?" Percy asked

"That is indeed that plan." Albus said "In the wizarding world it is customary for magical children to begin their education at eleven years of age, you of course are and exception and as you told us you have your own systems here. However, Harry was invited to the same school your parents attended and is going into his fifth year now. We are here to extend the same, although belated, invitation that is your birthright." He pulled a thick envelope out of his robes and gave it to Percy. "It's an enchanted quill that writes out the letters, so the address seemed odd when we read it out."

Mr. J Potter

Cabin 3 Camp Half-Blood

Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141

Long Island, New York 11954

"You need not decide now. We will leave you to think on this yourself, but we must have an answer by July 31. If you decide not to attend I should hope you still intend to visit. It has been a great pleasure meeting you and your friends Percy and I hope to see you at the start of the term, if not sooner. Have a pleasant day." And with that he rose from his seat and made towards the door, the others following behind him, though Sirius and Remus seemed a bit more reluctant, sparing Percy glances as they left.

Once all the wizards were gone Percy looked to his mom. "What should I do?"

* * *

 **A/N: This has been such the longest chapter so far I think. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Sorry for the slow movement, but as I write things pop into my head and I get farther from moving the story along. I keep meaning to get to explaining Percy's parentage but I keep getting side tracked. It was actually originally supposed to be explained 2 chapters ago… Again I got distracted. Anyway I'm doing my best to make sure its addressed next chapter. In fact I made this chapter about double the length I was intending to ensure it came up next chapter. Again sorry for the slow build and hopefully I can handle next chapter better with less characters in to room.**

 **I realized that I made a mistake at the end of last chapter about how old Percy would have been by my timeline when the Potters were killed so I tried to rectify it here.**

 **Thanks for reading and I wish you all happy holidays! Your present to me can be your review, good or bad. ^-^**


End file.
